It's On!
by turtle76
Summary: Dean and Sam are in a prank war. But of course get help from their angels. Destiel and Sabriel. Rated M for language. Fluff now but Later chapters might have smut.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story came to me randomly. **

**Rated M for language. **

**There is some fluff in this chapter, (Destiel & Sabriel)**

**There might be some smut in later chapters, but if there is I will tell you before the chapter. But for not enjoy (: **

**Read and Review! **

"Dean." Sam said softly walking up behind his older brother.

"Sam, get the fuck away from me!" Dean yelled kicking the impala. "What the fuck did he do to my baby?" Dean asked Sam as he turned around to face his younger brother.

"I'm sure he didn't do anything." Sam protested putting his hands up in defense.

Dean flung himself around again reaching into the driver side window and pulling out candy wrappers and threw them at Sam. "And you're telling me that, Gabriel had nothing to do with this?" Dean groaned loudly looking down at his baby. The once 1967 Impala was not painted hot pink.

"Okay maybe it was him. But come on Dean we were all in a prank-" Sam started before being cut off by Dean.

"Don't even say it! Okay we were doing some stupid pranks, that does not mean anyone has the right to fuck with baby!" Dean yelled. "Make your stupid boyfriend, fuck toy, whatever he is to change my baby back!" Dean yelled but it came out more as a wine then a yell.

Sam snickered softly at how childish his older brother was acting. "Dean, relax." With that they heard a fluttering of wings both whipping around to see a short blond hair angel grinning.

"You dick!" Dean yelled lunging at Gabriel. "Change her back!" Dean yelled into the angels face.

"Come on Dean-o take some chill pills and relax. I just painted your car hot pink. And to be all honest I think she looks better this way then that black." Gabriel grinned moving away from Dean and walking next to the car sliding his fingers lightly across the hood whistling. "Did you check out the inside of the car?" Gabriel asked with a snap of his fingers.

Dean stepped towards his car his eyes opening wide. The seats were now a pastel pink had fuzzy dice hanging from the review mirror. Dean knees gave out and he fell down to the ground.

"I think you should change it back. Dean looks like he's about to faint." Sam said looking down at his older brother. Sam smiled at an idea that just popped in his head. He pulled his phone out and took a picture of his broken brother. He moved the camera though so he got a picture of the car in the background as well. He smiled at the picture and sent it to Castiel with the caption '_Come save your boyfriend.'_

Within 3 minutes of the picture sending Castiel appeared next to Dean. "Dean, what is wrong?" Castiel asked tilting his head looking down at the man who is almost in tears.

Dean didn't look up but just pointed to his baby. "Your douchebag brother painted her." Dean said in a whimper.

A snicker escaped Castiels lips before crouching down next to Dean. He placed a hand on Deans shoulder and let out a soft chuckle before saying, "Dean, I think your car being painted pink is not that big of a deal."

Dean looked at Castiel and glared before getting to his feet. "Gabriel, change her back." Dean demanded.

"You are so pushy!" Gabriel wined. "Be nice or I won't" He stuck his tongue out at the older Winchester.

Dean gritted his teeth. "Now!" He demanded pointing to his baby.

"Nope." Gabriel said before flashing out.

"GABRIEL!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs to the sky. He made a fist about to punch his baby who really wasn't his baby when she changed back to her slick black right in front of his eyes.

"All you had to do was ask me, Dean. I would have changed it back for you." Castiel stated walking up next to Dean.

A wide smile came across his lips before turning to Castiel. "Thanks, man." Dean said before wrapping his arms around Castiel pulling him into a hug.

Sam cleared his throat obnoxiously loud causing both men to turn and glare at him. A smile came across Sam's face before walking to the both before leading them towards their house. "Come on, love birds."

Dean blushed lightly at the nickname before shaking his head and breaking free from Sams hold and walked into the house himself. Little did he know they had another prank waiting for him. The moment the front door opened Dean got a bucket of water dropped on his head then Gabriel popping up from behind the couch covering Dean in pink silly string.

Dean growled before lunging on Gabriel tackling him to the ground. Dean raised his fist to bring it back down to pound it into his face but Gabriel has flashed out from underneath him causing Dean to curse loudly. "Fucking Gabriel!" Dean yelled to the empty house.

No later after he cursed Castiel and Sam came running in. Castiel gasped in shock as Sam let out a loud laugh. "I really think pink is starting to grow on you." Sam said before laughing again.

"Shut up, Samantha!" Dean growled softly. "I will end your stupid boyfriend life!"

"It's hard to kill an Archangel, Dean." Castiel said stating a fact.

Dean looked over at the younger angel and glared at him. "I will end you to!" Dean yelled before storming up the steps grumbling words under his breath. Dean got to his room and slammed the door shut before flopping down on his bed. "Fucking angels. I fucking hate them!" Dean groaned before lying on his back. He sighed when he felt himself drying off. "Thanks, Castiel." Dean mumbled softly to himself but knowing that Castiel can hear him.

"Sam?" Castiel asked turning his attention to the younger Winchester.

"Yeah, Cas?" He asked before looking at the angel.

"Why is Dean so mad?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side.

Sam snickered softly to himself before saying, "He can't take a joke."

Castiel still didn't understand but just nodded. Castiels eyes drifted up the steps that Dean had just stormed up a little while ago.

Sam placed a hand on Castiel shoulder when he noticed that he was staring up the steps after Dean. "Go see him. He's not mad at you, just me and Gabriel." Sam said laughing.

Castiel nodded his head before walking up the steps after Dean. He got to Dean's room and raised his hand to knock. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Who is it?" Deans voice came from behind the door.

"Um, uh, it's Castiel." Castiel said.

"You can come in, Cas." Dean said sitting up on the bed. "What brought you in?" Dean asked when Castiel opened the door and walked in.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed mad and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Castiel said standing awkwardly by the door he had just closed behind him after entering the room.

Dean chuckled softly and patted the bed next to him. "Come sit, Cas. You look like a kid who is surrounded by hungry tigers." Dean laughed to himself.

Castiel just squinted and tilted his head.

Dean just laughed shaking his head. "Just sit down, Cas." Dean smiled still patting the bed next to him.

Castiel took a deep breath before walking and sitting down next to Dean. He wasn't normally nervous but lately he would act weird around Dean and he still didn't understand why.

"So what did you want to talk about, Cas?" Dean asked turning towards Castiel.

"Um, I know you were mad all day. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Castiel said looking down at his folded hands in his lap.

Dean rolled his eyes a smile coming across his lips. "It's what I get for starting this prank war." Dean shrugged.

"Prank war?" Castiel asked lifting his head to look at Dean.

"Yeah, it's me and Sammy just playing pranks on each other. We always done these prank wars at random since we were both little." Dean smiled remembering the good days.

Castiel was fascinated at Dean's smile. He ended up staring and not noticing he was until Dean cleared his throat. "Cas? You good?" Dean asked.

Castiel blinked before nodding. "Yes, I am good. I was just…thinking." Castiel stated. "If you and Sam are doing these prank wars then why is Gabriel helping your brother?" Castiel asked.

"Because your brother is a dick." Dean said laughing. "And Samantha is not good with pranks so I sometimes let him get help." Dean smiled. "Gabriel is the first person to ever mess with baby though. I do not ever want to see that again. I would rather die than see my baby the way she was." Dean shivered at the memory from earlier.

"Your love for your car scars me sometimes." Castiel said with a small smile forming on his lips. Castiel's smile made Dean grin. "Can I join your team for the prank war?" Castiel asked moving his blue eyes to meet forest green eyes.

Dean froze the moment their eyes caught each other's. Dean was lost at words; he was lost in those blue eyes. Dean finally blinked breaking off the stare causing Dean to clear his throat. "Um, uh, yeah of course you can join my team." Dean said stuttering but ending with a grin. '_Having an angel on my team might be good.'_ Dean thought to himself.

A smile came across Castiels lips. "Thank you, Dean. So, what do we do first?" Castiel asked eager to join in on the pranks.

Dean thought about for a few moments before jumping out of bed. "Come on, Cas. We need to go to the store!" Dean said grabbing the angels hand and pulling him out of the room. "Okay, just act natural."

Dean let go of Castiels hand and walked down the stairs seeing Gabriel and Sam sitting on the couch watching TV in the living room. "Cas and I are going to the store for some pie. Do you need anything, Samantha?" Dean grinned picking up his keys from the key bowl on the table near the door.

Sam turned around to see Castiel standing stiffer than ever next to Dean. Sam smiled before saying, "Yeah, get me some condoms and lube." Sam and Gabriel busted out into laughter.

"Um, no." Dean said before grabbing Castiels hand and dragging him out the door and towards the Impala.

"Dean, are our brothers have sexual intercourse?" Castiel asked as he got into the passenger side of the Impala.

Dean raised his eyebrow turning his head to look at Castiel as if he had three heads. "Why can't you just say sex?" Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. So what are we going to the store for?" Castiel asked changing the subject.

"I will buy those condoms and lube and pink hair dye." Dean said starting baby and pulling out of the parking spot.

"I thought you hated pink, so why would you dye your hair pink?" Castiel asked turning to look at Dean.

Dean just laughed. "No, it's for Sam." Dean smiled before turning to look at Castiel for a few seconds before putting his eyes back on the road. "Can you use your mojo when we get back and make Gabriel and Sam fall asleep and not wake up for a few hours?" Dean asked hopeful.

"Of course I can, but what why do you need them to sleep for so long?" Castiel asked.

Dean chuckled. "You will find out soon enough, Cas." Dean said as he pulled into a parking spot in front of the store. He and Castiel got out of the car and walked into the store.

Dean walked down the aisle and grabbed a pack of condoms and a pack of lube. "Perfect." He said looking at the bottle of lube. He went to the next aisle and found permanent pink hair dye. He smirked before heading to the front of the store. There was a pie case on the counter. Dean smiled and pulled out two pieces of pie and placed his items on the counter.

The guy behind the counter looked at his eyes before looking at him and Castiel and raised an eyebrow. "Someone is doing something freaky tonight." The cashier said to Dean.

Dean let out a low laugh. "You know it." Dean smirked turning his head to look at Castiel who was looking around the store.

"At least you are safe." The cashier said ringing up the condoms.

Dean nodded not taking his eyes off of Castiel. Dean started shifting in his place wishing the cashier would stop being some slow asshole and hurry up. Dean was getting antsy and he didn't know why. When the cashier finished ringing up the items, Dean paid the man grabbed his bag, grabbed his angels hand and rushed out the store. He started the car and drove towards home.

When they were a block away from the house Dean slowed the car and turned towards Castiel. "Cas, flash home and make them fall asleep then put Sam in the bathroom, leave Gabriel on the couch." Dean said.

Castiel nodded and was gone within a second. A minute later he returned. "Done." He stated.

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Cas." Dean said before stepping on the peddle and flying that last block home. He pulled the car into the parking spot then turning the car off grabbing the bag and rushing inside. He pulled the pink hair dye out of the bag before handing it to Castiel. "Cas, go put the pie in the fridge and leave the condoms and lube in the bag. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Dean said as he walked up the steps.

Castiel just nodded before turning and walking into the kitchen doing as he was told.

Dean walked into the bathroom and there was a sleeping Sammy sitting against the bathtub. "Thank you, Cas." Dean thought to himself as he opened the box pulling on the rubber gloves and smiled.

He pulled out the bottle of pink hair dye and squirted it into his hand before putting it in Sams hair. He made sure to get every strand of brown hair turning them all pink. He took the gloves off and tossed them into the trash can before exiting the bathroom. He had an hour to kill before washing it out.

He walked down the steps and saw Gabriel in the same spot. An idea popped into his head. "Castiel come here." Dean said softly towards to the kitchen.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Dye your brothers hair pink like I am doing to Sam." Dean smiled.

Castiel just sighed before snapping his fingers and Gabriels hair was hot pink. "There." Castiel said before turning and walking back into the kitchen.

Dean raised an eyebrow before walking into the kitchen. "Hey, what's with the sad face?" Dean asked sitting on the chair next to Castiel.

"I just don't feel right doing this." Castiel admitted looking down at the table.

"Cas, it's okay. It's just a prank war." Dean smiled placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "Stop being such a downer and smile." Dean said before pushing himself up walking over to the fridge. He pulled out the two pieces of apple pie that he had just bought and also two bottles of beer. He placed a slice of pie and a bottle of beer in front of Castiel and placed his pie and beer next to Castiel. Dean grabbed two forks before walking back over and sitting down next to Castiel. "Dig in." Dean said smiling opening his pie sticking his fork in and taking a bite. Dean smiled with joy as he ate the pie goodness.

Castiel smiled and did the same as Dean. They ate their pies, drank their beers and talked about everything and before they knew it, it has been over an hour. Dean looked down at his phone that he pulled out at some point. "Shit, be right back." Dean said before taking the last swig of his beer before rushing into the living room and up the stairs to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked in seeing Sam in the same spot as he left him.

Dean smiled as he walked towards his brother and turned the water on warm. He smiled before tilting his brothers head back and rinsing out the pink hair dye. Ten minutes later Sams hair was washed out and was pink, hot pink. Dean smiled in triumph before leaving the bathroom and leaning over the railing of the stairs. "Cas, come up here. I need help." Dean called down.

Castiel rushed up the steps thinking Dean was hurt when he got there and saw Sam sleeping on the bathroom floor with pink hair he couldn't help but laugh. "What do you need help with?" Castiel asked.

"I need you to flash Sam down stairs and have him cuddled up against Gabriel. Then if it's not too much trouble can you flash to get some blue hair dye?" Dean asked as he cleaned up the mess he had made with the pink hair dye.

"Why do you need blue hair dye now?" He asked bending over placing his index and middle finger on Castiel forehead. "We just dyed both of their hairs pink. Now we are going to do it blue?" Castiel asked as Sam flashed downstairs next to Gabriel.

Dean thought about it for a moment. Would pink and blue hair dye look good together? He thought before speaking, "Hmm, never mind forget the blue hair dye." Dean chuckled before rushing down the stairs through the living room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and squealed when he saw the mayo. He grabbed it and ran back up the stairs into the bathroom and grabbed Sams shampoo bottle from the rack.

"Dean what are you doing?" Castiel asked as he watched Dean squeeze the shampoo out into the trashcan.

Dean looked at Castiel and smirked. "I am replacing Sams soap with mayo." Dean laughed as he got the last of the shampoo out. He placed the top of the mayo on the top of the shampoo bottle and squeezed the mayo into it. He was thankful that the mayo bottle was a squeezable bottle and not the big fat ones. When he finished he put the shampoo bottle back on the rack and smiled before grabbing the trash bag and doing a once over of the bathroom. A smile came across his lips when all traces of him being there were gone.

Dean walked down the steps and walked straight into the kitchen and out the back door. He carried the trash bag to the trashcans on the side of his house. He was smiling thinking about the reaction he would get when Sam saw his new hair. He opened the lid to the trash can letting out a loud scream as a baby kitten jumped out of it. Dean dropped the trash bag and trash can lid to the floor before turning around and running back into the house. Castiel was in the kitchen when Dean came running in slamming the back door shut.

"Dean, what happened?" Castiel asked tilting his head at the older man.

Dean was taking deep breaths clutching his heart as if that would stop it from jumping out of his chest. "Fucking…hate…cats…" Dean said in-betweens breaths.

"Where did a cat come from?" Castiel asked walking over to Dean and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I opened the trash can and it popped out." Dean said before sitting down at the table.

Castiel let out a little chuckle. "That is adorable." Castiel said before turning and walking out of the door. A few minutes later Castiel came back in holding the little black kitten with piercing blue eyes. "Can we keep him?" Castiel said looking at Dean with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Those eyes won't work on me." Dean said turning his gaze away from the dark haired angel. "I don't like cats."

"But, he reminds me of me." Castiel said before walking in front of Dean. He crouched down in front of the older man. "Please, can we keep him?" Castiel asked staring at Dean with his blue eyes.

Dean moved his forest green eyes and looked at Castiels blue eyes. Dean groaned loudly before saying, "Fine, it can stay. But you are taking care of it."

Castiel smiled leaning forward and kissing Dean on the cheek. The dark hair angel stood up straight and pulled the kitten in for a kiss. "I shall call you, batman." Castiel smiled kissing the top of batmans head.

Dean placed his hand over the cheek Castiel had just kissed. He looked up at the angel smiling at the kitten. "Why did you name is batman?" Dean asked

"Because you always say you are batman. So I wanted to name my kitten after you." Castiel said smiling placing the kitten on Deans lap. Batman started to purr and rub his little head on Deans stomach. "He likes you, Dean." Castiel lifted his eyes to Deans and smiled.

"Cas, you are the most adorable person I have ever met." Dean confessed staring deep into those blue eyes he loved so much.

"De-" Castiel was cut off by screaming in the living room.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed storming into the kitchen. "Why is my hai- what the hell is that?" He asked pointing the kitten in Deans lap.

"It's batman, Castiels new kitten." Dean said shrugging his shoulders. Dean snickered looking at Sams hair. "Uh, Sam. Why is your hair pink?" Dean asked biting his bottom lip to hold back from laughing.

"Did I hear kitten?" Gabriel said popping up behind Sam. He eyes landed on the kitten in Deans lap and smiled. "It reminds me of you, Castiel." Gabriel said walking over to his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Castiel said before reaching down and picking up the kitten.

"Dean, I'm going to go to the store and buy things for my new kitten. Will you come with me, Gabriel?" Castiel asked looking up at his older brother.

"Of course." Gabriel said and with that they both disappeared from the room.

"Dean, why the hell did you dye my hair pink?" Sam asked walking to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Because you painted baby pink." Dean said shrugging.

"It just better come out." Sam said sitting down across from Dean at the kitchen table.

Dean slides the bag over towards Sam and smiled. Sam looked inside the bag and laughed as he pulled out a bottle of lube and condoms. "Thanks, even though I don't need them." Sam laughed placing the items back into the bag. "So what made you get Castiel a kitten?" Sam asked taking a swig from his beer.

"I took the trash out and it popped out and scared me. Castiel went to make sure the kitten was okay, something about him loving animals I think. Well he came back in and gave me puppy eyes, better than yours." Dean said shaking his head with a light chuckle. "I guess I'm just growing soft for him." Dean admitted.

"Maybe you just like him. Have you ever thought about that?" Sam asked taking another swig from his beer.

"No. I'm not gay, Sam. You are gay, you are the one with pink hair here!" Dean snapped slamming his hands down on the table pushing the chair away and storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. "I am not gay!" He groaned falling face first onto his bed burying his face into his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is not as long. I was bored so I wanted to write some! Thanks for all the views on the last chapter it means a lot to me. Read and Review (: **

**Oh, I described Castiels room but if it is kinda confusing I am really sorry! But yeah, enjoy! **

Gabriel, Castiel and little batman landed in the front of the pet store. Luckily there was no one around to see them just appear. They entered the store and batman purred happily.

Gabriel grabbed a cart and was pushing it around the store next to Castiel who was still holding batman.

They walked down to the cat isle and picked out a big bag of kitten food. Gabriel was looking at cat treats while Castiel was looking at food bowls.

"What color food bowl do you want, batman?" Castiel asked holding the kitten up to look at the bowls.

Batman purred and reached his paw out towards a blue bowl. Castiel smiled and picked the bowl up walking back towards the cart.

"That bowl matches your eyes." Gabriel said watching Castiel placing the bowl in the cart.

Castiel smiled brightly at that. "Thank you. Batman picked it out." Castiel said walking next to Gabriel. "So what are you looking at?"

Gabriel picked up a few different cat balls. "Toys for batman." Gabriel said tossing them into the cart. "Why did you name him batman anyway?" Gabriel asked pushing the cart farther up the isle to go to the next isle. On the way he grabbed a pink bowl that matched his hair and two silver bowls and placed them in the cart before exiting the isle heading towards the litter isle.

Castiel smiled before saying, "I named him batman after Dean. I know he is always saying that he is batman." Castiel shrugged petting batmans head softly.

"Do you like, Dean?" Gabriel questioned putting a 40 pound box of litter into the cart along with a black litter pan and a blue pooper scooper.

"Yes, I do like Dean. He is my friend." Castiel said watching Gabriel place the items into the cart.

"No I mean like, like him. Like the way I like Sam." Gabriel said pushing the cart to the next isle to pick out a bed for batman.

"Oh. I didn't know that you liked Sam." Castiel said looking up at Gabriel looking through the different kinds of cat beds.

"Yeah I do. I told you this before." Gabriel said with a soft chuckle. "Shows how much you listen to your big bro." Gabriel laughed before picking up a soft dark blue bed. "Do you like this one?" Gabriel held it up to show batman. Batman purred softly reaching his little paw out at it. "I guess so, kidd-o." Gabriel smiled placing it into the cart.

"I do listen to you, Gabriel." Castiel said walking away from Gabriel to go pick out a collar for the kitten. He picked out a black leather collar with a few spikes on it. "This one will make you look like a tough little kitty. Even though I know you are a sweet heart." Castiel kissed the top of batman head and smiled.

Gabriel soon caught up to Castiel and smiled seeing his younger brother smile at the little black fur ball in his arms. "You really do love that cat." Gabriel said placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Of course I do." Castiel said turning his head to look at his brother. "And he loves me as well." Castiel smiled. Castiel placed the collar into the cart and looked at all the items. "I think that is everything." Castiel looked up at Gabriel.

"We just need to get him some treats then we can go pay." Gabriel smiled before walking to the isle to get treats. Castiel looked at the pink bowl in the cart and wondered why it was in there.

When Gabriel came back with a hand full of cat treats Castiel looked at him before speaking, "Why did you pick out a pink bowl?"

"Because I have pink hair and I will spoil your little kitten." Gabriel smiled petting the kittens head before placing the items in the cart and then pushing the cart to the checkout isle.

"Hello, Sir." The cashier spoke to Gabriel who was placing the item on the conveyor belt. Castiel was looking at the different types of name tags that they had.

"Good day, Miss." Gabriel spoke smiling at the young lady with blonde hair.

"Did you find everything okay today?" She asked as she started ringing the items up as the rolled up to her.

"We sure did." Gabriel smiled placing the last item on the conveyor belt. He pushed the cart up to grab the bags. He looked back and saw Castiel standing staring at the tags. "Cas, come get your bags. I'll pick out a tag." Gabriel said.

Castiel turned his head and walked over towards the lady to grab his bags.

"Aww, what a cute kitten." The Cashier said looking at batman. "What's his name?"

"Batman." Castiel spoke in deep gravely voice.

The women blinked at the mans voice. "That's a cute name." She smiled softly before finishing up on the last item. "Is that all today?" She asked.

"No, my brother is picking out a tag for him." Castiel said pointing his finger towards his brother who was walking back.

"This is the last thing." Gabriel said handing the young lady a hot pink tag.

"Why get pink for a boy?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Gabriel.

Gabriel pointed to his head and smiled. "Because I love pink!" He said a little too happy.

Castiel chuckled placing the bags into the cart. "Did you get it to say batman?" Castiel asked looking at the tag in the ladys hand.

She looked down at it and smiled and held it for Castiel to see. "Yes he did." She smiled. "Your total is $67.89." She said towards the brothers.

Gabriel nodded before pulling his wallet out and handing her a solid $100 dollar bill.

Castiel looked at Gabriel and blinked. '_Where did he get money from?'_ Castiel thought to himself.

They lady handed him the change and said, "Here is your change. Have a good day, sir." She smiled a toothy smile.

Gabriel placed the change in his jeans pocket before placing his hands on the cart and pushing it towards the exit "Bye." He whispered to the girl before leaving the store with Castiel and batman.

When they got outside Gabriel checked to his left and to his right before snapping his fingers. Castiel, Gabriel and batman were standing out front of their house with the cart.

"Gabriel, you better return the cart." Castiel said glaring at him.

"I will." Gabriel said rolling his eyes before pushing the cart along the side of the house to the back. He grabbed a few bags before walking into the backdoor and placing them on the kitchen table. He walked back outside and grabbed the big bag of kitten food and the box of litter and carried them into the house placing them on the floor. "Okay, here you go baby bro." Gabriel mentioned to the bags. "You set him up in your room. I'll be snuggling with my Sam." Gabriel wiggled his eye brows before disappearing through the doorway that leads to the living room.

Castiel smiled down at the bags. He left the bags in the kitchen before walking into the living room seeing Gabriel sitting next to Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry to bother you. But where is Dean? I need to talk with him." Gabriel said standing holding the kitten.

"That is the cutest kitten I have ever seen." Sam said looking at the kitten. "But he is in his room. Knock before entering." Sam said but more as a reminder then anything.

"Thank you." Castiel said before walking up the stairs. He stood in front of Deans room before reaching his hand out and knocking on the door. "Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Come in, Cas." Dean spoke from behind the door.

Castiel opened the door slowly and saw Dean sitting on his computer chair looking at someone on the computer. "Can I ask you something?" Castiel asked before taking a seat on Deans bed.

Dean turned around in the chair and faced Castiel and batman. "Sure, Cas." Dean said as he rolled the chair over to Castiel. He reached his hand out and petted batmans head. "You're not so bad, when you're not jumping out at me." Dean spoke with a slight chuckle.

Castiel smiled at Dean. "Uh, can you watch batman while I set his stuff up in my room? I don't want him to just run around the house yet. I'm scared he might get lost or stuck somewhere." Castiel said looking down with sad eyes.

Dean smiled. "Of course, I'll watch the little guy for you." Dean held his arms out.

Castiel gently placed the kitten the older mans arms. A smile came across Castiels lips seeing batman snuggle into Deans arm. "He likes you." Castiel smiled.

"And I like him." Dean mumbled kissing the kittens head.

Castiel stood. "Thank you." He spoke before leaving the rom and shutting the door behind him. He went back down the steps and into the kitchen. He grabbed all the bags and was about to head up the steps when Sam stopped him.

"Cas?" Sam said.

"Yes, Sam?"

"If you want, you can leave the litter pan and foor in the kitchen so that way the kitten can run around the house." Sam spoke turning to look at the man.

Castiel smiled. "Thank you."

"Cas, there is two littler pans. Just so you know. So put one in your room and put one in the kitchen. Because I know you are going to want to cuddle with him at night." Gabriel said turning to look at him.

Castiel raised an eyebrow before looking down at the bags and seeing the two little pans. "Thanks, Gabriel. And thanks, Sam." Castiel smiled brightly before walking up the steps. He entered his room and smiled.

Castiel had the back room. Gabriels room was next door to his. Sam and Dean had the two rooms in the front and there were two bathrooms up stairs.

The wall that had the windows and the opposite wall of that were painted grey. The remaining two walls where painted blue. The roof, door, and the boarder of the room were painted black. His bed lay against the wall under the windows. Next to his bed he had his computer desk and computer chair. Next to that was his bookshelf. Next to the door to enter his room was his closet. The wall opposite of his bed had a burrow. The wall opposite of the computer desk and bookshelf had a flat screen TV that mounted the wall. Dean had insisted on him getting it.

Castiel placed the bags on his bed and pulled out one litter pan and placed it in the corner next to his bookshelf. Castiel placed the food bowl and water bowl in front of his burrow. When Castiel turned around there were a bag of cat food and a box of litter sitting on the floor in front of his bed with a note. He picked up the note and read it. '_Here Cassie. Leave these in your room and we'll leave a bag of food and a box of little in the living room for the kitten when he runs around the house. Your big brother, Gabriel.'_ Castiel smiled when he read it. He took the bag of food and placed it on the desk before cutting it open and using the bowl to fill it up.

He placed the box of litter next to the litter pan after he opened it and poured a good amount into the litter pan. He smiled taking a few toys out and tossing them onto the floor. He then took the bed out and placed it on the floor next to his bed. He grabbed the water bowl and walked out the room and into the bathroom. He turned the faucet on filling the bowl up walking back into his room and placing it next to the food bowl. He stood up and looked around his room. "Perfect." He spoke. He walked out of the room and down the hall to Deans room.

He opened the door and smiled seeing Dean rubbing the kittens belly. "I got your belly." Dean said in a cute little voice.

A huge smile came across Castiels lips as he walked up behind Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Dean." He said softly.

Dean turned around and smiled at Castiel. "You have the cutest kitten ever." Dean smiled picking him up handing him over to Castiel.

Castiel smiled taking the kitten. "Do you want to play with him in my room?" Castiel asked before turning towards the door and walking to it. He waited at the doorway for an answer. He got his answer when Dean came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Castiels waist.

"Of course, Cas." Dean whispered into the angels ear.

Castiel shivered but walked to his room. When Dean came in he closed the door behind him and Castiel placed batman on the floor. Batman hopped over to his food bowl and began eating. Castiel smiled before sitting on his bed. "Dean, you can sit on the bed." Castiel said noticing Dean leaning against the wall.

Dean smiled before walking and sitting on the bed next to Castiel. "So how was your trip to the pet store?" Dean asked.

"It was fun. I got a collar for him." Castiel said holding up the collar showing him.

"Why is the tag pink?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Gabriel picked it out because his hair is pink." Castiel chuckled. "Has Sam taking a shower yet?" Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head. "Not yet, he said he was waiting for Gabriel or something." Dean shivered at the thought.

"That will be fun." Castiel said. "Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you like me? I mean like me the way Sam likes Gabriel." Castiel said looking down watching batman sniff around his room.

Dean looked down watching batman. Both men staired at the kitten for quite awhile until Dean finally looked up at Castiel. "Cas." Dean said in a breathy tone.

Castiel looked up at Dean. Blue eyes meeting green. Dean took another deep breath not breaking eye contact. Dean opened his mouth to speak…

**Find out what he says next chapter. (: What do you think he will say? Review please (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I kinda don't like how this one came out. But you all might, I don't know. Lol, if this story is jumpy please forgive me. I don't plot my stories I just write them on the top of my head. But I am starting to plot them now, so hopefully they get better. Lol well enough of me, enjoy the chapter. **

Dean ended up closing his mouth again and looked down at batman. Dean slid off the bed sitting on the floor back against the bed. He folded his legs indian style and smiled as batman crawled into his lap.

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed his legs dangling next to Dean. He watched Dean play with batman and smiled at the beautiful sight.

Dean turned his head and looked up at Castiel. Dean smiled when he noticed Castiel watching him. "Yes." Dean spoke softly still looking at Castiel.

Castiel smiled down at Dean. "Really?" Castiel said sliding off the bed and sitting down beside Dean. Shoulder to shoulder.

Dean simply nodded and watched as batman crawled to Castiels lap. "He really does like you." Dean smiled.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel spoke. Castiel didn't want to say it but he knew that the conversation about them liking each other is over. But Castiel was satisfied because at least he knew Dean liked him. Castiel smiled as batman crawled into a ball on his legs.

Dean leaned his head on Castiels shoulder and sighed softly. Castiel froze slightly not knowing what to do. After a few moments Castiel rested his head on Deans head. Dean smiled brightly.

"Cas?" Dean spoke softly making sure not to move his head.

"Yeah?" Castiel asked.

"Do you like me?" Dean asked closing his eyes. He felt like a weight was just lifted off his shoulder. He knew he likes Cas but he didn't want to admit it, and he just did a little while ago. So he needed to know if Castiel felt the same way, he just needed to know.

Castiel sighed. "Yes, Dean. I like you. I love you." Castiel spoke before gasping noticing he probably just over stepped his boundries saying he loved him.

Dean lifted his head off of Castiel shoulder and looked him right in the eyes. When Castiel tried to look away Dean placed his hand on the angels chin holding him in place. "Do you really love me?" Dean asked staring right into those beautiful blue eyes.

Castiel swallowed roughly past the lump in his throat. "Yes. Dean I love you." Castiel said not looking away from the green orbs staring at him.

Dean grinned before moving his hand to cup Castiels cheek. He leaned in and kissed Castiel passionately. Castiels eyes widened at first but slowly begun to shut as he melted into the kiss. Dean finally broke away from the kiss and smiled looking at Castiel. Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean. Castiels cheek was a rose red.

"Good because I love you as well." Dean said smiling at Castiel.

Castiel blinked before a smile came up to his lips. Castiel was speechless he had pictured this conversation going completely a different way. He was glad that it went the way it did.

Dean lowered his hand to grab Castiel hand and intertwine their fingers. If he was going to go and kiss Castiel better make it known that they are officially an item now. Dean smiled to himself before standing up bring Castiel up with him.

Dean started to walk to the door before Castiel spoke up, "Dean, wait. I want to bring batman with me." Castiel broke from Deans hand making the older man feeling sad. Castiel leaned down to pick up batman and stood up straight smiling. He held batman in his left arm while he used his right hand to hold Deans again. "Okay, now lets go." Castiel stated as he ended up leading Dean out of the room.

"Dean what are we-" Sam started turning around the couch. Stopping what he was saying when he saw Dean and Castiel holding hands.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Castiel asked tilting his head as he looked at the tall man who had confused written all over his face.

Gabriel decided it was time to walk back into the living room. He stoped in his tracks when he saw Dean and Castiel holding hands. A smile lit up his face before shouting, "About freaking time!"

Dean looked down at Castiel and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"But Dean." Sam spoke up again still shocked at what he was seeing. He wasn't mad just really shocked.

"I know, Sammy." Dean smiled at his younger brother as he and Castiel walked to the couch sitting next to each other.

Castiel had a death grip on Deans hand. He was not going to ever let his hand go. Sam cleared his throat before glaring at Gabriel. Gabriel lifted his hands in surrender. "Did you?" Sam mouthed to him.

Gabriel shook his head.

Sam sighed relieved that it was Gabriels doing before turning back to Dean and Castiel. "I'm happy for you guys." Sam smiled softly.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said. "Did you ever try washing the pink our yet?" Dean asked smiling.

Sam sent Dean his famous bitch face. "Shut up, Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean said as a smirk appeared on his lips.

Castiel smiled softly at the brothers. Castiel didn't even want to hide the huge smile on his face. This was his family, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Castiel let go of Deans hand before standing up and walking into the kitchen with batman following behind him.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked before the angel could disappear into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Castiel said softly before disappearing. He grabbed the extra cat food bag and put it in the corner of the room by the cat food and water bowl. He picked up the water bowl waking over to the sink and filling it up. He came back and sat down cross legged on the floor infront of the food bowl placing the water bowl next to it.

Castiel watched as batman hopped over to the water bowl. He extended his hand and ran it down his soft black fur. "You are the so cute, batman." Castiel said before running his hand down the kittens back again.

"I think I was cute." Dean said leaning against the door frame.

Castiel lifted his head and smiled at Dean. "You are." Castiel said as Dean walked over towards him. "But so is batman." Castiel said as Dean sat down next to Castiel.

" No, I am the only cute person or thing in this house." Dean said with a soft chuckle.

"What about your car?" Castiel tilted his head.

"She's not cute. Baby is sexy!" Dean said laughing.

Castiel laughed with him. Castiel turned away to look at batman who was walking behind him now. When Castiel turned back there was huge white and brown St. Bernard staring at him. Castiel let out a loud scream. "Dean?"

Gabriel and Sam came bursting into the kitchen. "Dean?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at the dog.

Gabriel started laughing loudly. "Oh dean-o I like this new look on you." Gabriel smiled before walking over to the dog to pet it.

The St. Bernard barked before biting his hand. "Bark!

"Bastard" Gabriel said rubbing his hand pulling it away. "Now I'm not changing you back."

"Change him back." Castiel growled at Gabriel. "Or else."

"Or else what little brother." Gabriel laughed satisfied.

Castiel face grew red with anger. "I didn't touch Sam so what are you changing Dean?" Castiel asked anger filing his voice and cleanching his fist in his lap.

"Oh Cassie stop complaining." Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"I think he's right, Gabe. He didn't play any pranks on me, so why play pranks on Dean?" Castiel said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't care, Samsquatch. I like him this way he's going to stay." Gabriel said before walking out of the room.

Sam sighed before petting Deans head. "I'll get him to change you back. Don't worry, big brother." Sam said smiling before looking at Castiel. "Watch him? Wait can't you change him back."

Castiel snapped his fingers but nothing happened. "No." Castiel looked down at his lap before back up at the very tall man standing in front of him. Castiel smirked before snapping his fingers. "Gabriel here now, please. I want to make a truce." Castiel calling out into the living room smiling to himself.

Gabriel walked in. "About-" he stopped eyes going wide. "Sam? Is that you?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes it is him. You change Dean back from a St. Bernard and I'll change Sam back from a moose." Castiel said finally standing up to his feet.

"I don't know, I kind of like Sam like this. A giant moose." Gabriel said extending his hand and touching the snout of the moose.

"Gabriel, these games have gone far enough. Please, lets stop this before it gets too bad. I know how far you like to take your pranks." Castiel said pointing to Dean the dog to prove his point.

"Oh Cassie, but look what you did to my boyfriend. He's a freaking moose." Gabriel pouted rubbing Sams back. Sam moved his head in enjoyment making his antlers knock stuff off of the counter.

Castiel sighed. "I only turned Sam into a moose because you turned Dean into a dog. Turn Dean back and I will turn Sam back." Castiel said looking right at his brother.

Gabriel sighed before nodding. "Okay, fine." He said. Gabriel raised his hand as did Castiel and both snapped their fingers.

"Gabriel, I will kill you!" Was the first thing Dean said as he turned back into a human.

"Good to hear your voice again, Dean-o" Gabriel said smiling at the older human. Gabriel turned his head and looked at Sam. "And it's good to see my human moose boyfriend not my moose, moose boyfriend." Gabriel chuckled wrapping his arms around Sams waist. Sam smiled wrapping his arms around Gabriels neck leaning his head down capturing Gabriels lips with his.

Dean and Castiel groaned as they saw the kiss. Sam pulled away chuckling. "Jerk," he said before grabbing Gabriels hand intertwining their fingers and pulling him out of the kitchen and up the steps to their room.

"I'm happy you are not a dog anymore." Castiel said turning his gaze towards Deans green orbs.

"Me to." Dean spoke softly turning so he was standing in front of Castiel. Dean not once broke the stare he had on the blue orbs. Dean loved those blue orbs weather he would admit it or not he knew he loved them.

Castiel smiled before leaning forward and pecking Dean on the lips. Castiel walked towards the fridge, opened it and grabbed out two beers. He walked back to Dean handing him a beer before sitting on the edge of the kitchen table dangling his legs. "Dean we need to talk about something." Castiel spoke.

Dean opened his beer and took a swig before leaning on the table next to Castiel. "Yeah? About what?" Dean asked.

"I want to be human." Castiel spoke looking down at the bottle of beer he held in his lap.

Dean spit his beer out. "Why would you want to be human? You are a badass angel." Dean said turning and facing Castiel.

Castiel kept looking at the beer in his hand. "I want to be like you. I want to be with you and grow old with you." Castiel said with a sigh.

Dean's heart skipped a beat when he heard Castiel say those worse. "Really?" Was all Deans brain could come up with he was at lost for words.

Castiel lifted his head to steal a peak at the green eye man standing next to him. A small smile tugged at his lips the second green met blue. "Yes, I love you Dean. I want to be human and grow old with you."

A smile formed on Deans lips and he placed his beer on the table before stepping between Castiels legs placing his hands on Castiels hips. "Then you can be human." Dean said simply before leaning in and kissing Castiel.

Castiel smiled into the kiss before wrapping his arms around Deans neck and pushing harder into the kiss.

This kiss was full of love and passion. Both men wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
